colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The DJ Is Mine - Wonder Girls ft. School Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo: '''The DJ Is Mineright|160px *'Artista:' Wonder Girls ft School Girls *'Single:' The DJ Is Mine *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: Ingles''' *'Lanzamiento:' 11- Enero -2011 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee Lim School Girls Ingles He is mine Im the only thing on his mind He thinks about me all the time He got my love everywhere Nobody treats him like I do Theres no party im not in the booth My song keeps his heart in tune Like bada dadada dadumdum He loves me and I love him too He plays me all the night through He keeps me spinning and grinning And grinning over from you Singing lalalalalala Everyday lalalalalala He sings with me lalalalalala He knows me he holds from introphase Cuz the dj is mine And girl your wasting your time He only rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night The dj is mine My baby my my baby baby (The dj is mine) My baby my my baby baby He rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night The dj is mine Girls please don’t you even try My baby keeps me by his side Even though you keep giving him the eyes He don’t even notice Everyday lalalalalala He sings with me lalalalalala He knows me he holds from introphase Cuz the dj is mine And girl your wasting your time He only rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night Cuz the dj is is mine And girl your wasting your time He only rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night The dj is mine I like the way he listening to Blasting through his head phones Its me he falling in love with yeah I got his head gone (head gone) He cant even answer the phone (the phone) My music keeps turning him on n on n on n on n on He said she said I say I own the dj Stay yes on top of the charts I am the air play flier then airplane I noe u hear me incase U didn’t let let me reiterate Let me re let me re let me reiterate He is mine Im the only thing on his mind He thinks about me all the time He got my love everywhere Cuz the dj is mine And girl your wasting your time He only rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night (All night) Cuz the dj is mine And girl your wasting your time He only rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night The dj is mine My baby my my baby baby (The dj is mine) My baby my my baby baby He only rocks to my music he love The way I do it all night The dj is mine Español El es mío, Soy la única cosa en su mente, El piensa en mí todo el tiempo, El le da cuerda a mi amor Nadie lo trata como yo lo hago, No hay fiesta si no estoy en el baile, Mi canción pone su corazón en sintonía Como bada dadada dadumdum, El me ama y yo a él también, El me toca la noche entera y, Me hace dar vueltas, me hace reir, Te lo estoy ganando, Cantando lalalala A diario lalalala, Él canta conmigo lalalala, El me conoce, me hace del intro desaparecer Porque el Dj es mío Y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la noche, El Dj es mío, Mi nene, mi mi nene (El Dj es mío), Mi nene, mi mi nene nene El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee, El Dj es mío Nena, ni lo intentes, Mi bebe me mantiene a su lado, A pesar de eso le lanzas cada miradita, Que el ni siquiera nota A diario lalalala, Él canta conmigo lalalala, El me conoce, me hace del intro desaparecer Porque el Dj es mío Y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee, El Dj es mío Porque el Dj es mío Y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee, El Dj es mío Soy yo a la que el escucha, Bombeo en sus audífonos, Soy yo de quien se está enamorando, Tengo su cabeza por los aires (Tengo su cabeza) Que no puede ni contestar el teléfono, (El telefono) Mi música lo mantiene Encendido-dido-dido El dice, ella dice, yo digo soy dueña del Dj Me mantiene en la cima de los charts, Yo soy el airplay, vuelo más que los aviones, Sé que me escuchas, En caso no lo hayas hecho, déjame reiterarlo, Déjame re, déjame re, déjame reiterarlo El es mío, Soy la única cosa en su mente, El piensa en mí todo el tiempo, El le da cuerda a mi amor Porque el Dj es mío Y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la noche (toda la noche) Porque el Dj es mío Y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la noche, El Dj es mío, Mi nene, mi mi nene (El Dj es mío), Mi nene, mi mi nene nene El sólo se mueve al son de mi música, El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee, El Dj es mío Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls